MePhone4
MePhone4, labeled as The Host, is a major character and is the main host of Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II. He is voiced by Mark Katz. He has hosted in every episode so far, excluding the following: * "4Seeing The Future", where he was murdered and replaced by MePhone4S for a brief amount of time. * "Everything's A-OJ", where he was arrested and replaced by OJ. * "Theft and Battery", where he malfunctioned, rendering him dead until receiving a new battery, and was replaced by MePad for most of the episode. Personality MePhone4 is the host of Inanimate Insanity. Created by Meeple, he appears nice to many; however, MePhone4 has been shown to be shrewd and intelligent. For example, when he decides that the team captains (Lightbulb and Balloon) cannot compete in the challenge in The Arena Of Death, and cares only about lawsuits when Marshmallow is sent to Mars in Marsh on Mars. He enjoys creating harsh and difficult challenges for the competitors to compete in. He has shown signs of benevolence, especially during holidays, as in The Snowdown, he awarded Team Chickenleg in the Christmas tree challenge with their modest tree, as opposed to Team Epic's commercialized tree. He has also been shown to be able to compromise, as seen when he allows MePhone4S to co-host in The Tile Divide. He has a severe eating disorder, as he eats many of the cookies (or other prizes) that are supposed to be given out at Elimination Time! or any other time, and instead, replaces them with other unique prizes. Appearance MePhone4 is a black rectangular phone with a silver casing surrounding his sides. On one side, he has two volume buttons and a ringer switch, and on his top is a power button. He has a large screen on his front which has a glowing blue wallpaper. He has two cameras, one on his front and back, as well as a receiver above his screen, and a home button below it. On his back is a large white Meeple logo. Abilities *MePhone4 can bring back any dead contestant (if he wants to) by simply clicking on a picture of them. Voice In The Crappy Cliff, he is played by Christian Potenza, (Chris McLean from Total Drama Series, Jude Lizowski from 6teen, and Trevor Troublemeyer from Sidekick). However, due to a change in voice actors, MePhone4's voice actor changed to Mark Katz in A Lemony Lesson. Ever since then, this voice has been used consistently for MePhone4. The voice change was given an official canon explanation in Crappy Anniversary, when MePhone4 makes things just like the first episode, including giving himself his old voice. This confuses Pickle, who remarks that the MeTunes update changed his voice the previous year. MePhone4 was replaced by MePhone4S in 4Seeing The Future, but returned afterwards when Marshmallow, OJ, and Taco went back in time to save him. MePhone4's old voice was featured in the finale, making Paintbrush scream in shock and disgust, yet it was restored to its most common voice after Knife threw a rock at MePhone4 just after he was revived. Voice Actors *Christian Potenza (US/UK/AU/CAN) (The Crappy CIiff) *'Mark Katz' (US/UK/AU/CAN) (A Lemony Lesson - present) *Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia * In The Crappy Cliff, he is played by voice actor Christian Potenza, but due to a change in voice actors, MePhone4's voice changed in A Lemony Lesson. * He resembles Chris McLean from the Total Drama series, as they are both vain and at least bit of sadistic. They are also voiced by Christian Potenza (although MePhone4 was only voiced by him for Episode 1, and in voice clips in episode 12 and episode 18 part 2. * However, there was a canon reason for the change of voices actors, a MeTunes update. ** Chris' face assets were even used in Episode 18 part 2 * All the Meeple products are currently the only copyrighted characters in Inanimate Insanity. * As shown in a few episodes and stated by MePhone4 is that he is a fat slob and he has eaten multiple prizes or parts of the prizes, mainly his homemade cookies. * According to Test Tube's theory, MePhone4 would actually be the smartest out of all the MePhones, despite his low intelligence. * MePhone4 seems to be ambidextrous, with him holding his MePhone with his right hand in some episodes and writing with his left hand, as seen in Rain On Your Charade. * MePhone4 is revealed to be one year old in "4Seeing The Future". He, however, may be older now. Gallery |-| Overall= Mephone-4.JPG Me-Phone_4.png MePhone Season 2.png MePhone4POSE.png MePhone4.png MePhone4 4.png|MePhone4 enjoys a cookie MePhoneNew.png MePhone4NewIdle.png Mephone4-mephone4s-tee design.png MePhone4SCA1.jpg MePhone4DERP.png|Paaaaaaaaaaaaintbrush! New_MePhone4_Pose.png|MePhone4's new design All.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= EliminationAreaMePhone.png S1EP1.jpeg Ep2_Elimination_1.png II_Wikia.png Apple slaps mephone4.jpg Lightbulb, marshmallow, and mephone4.png Penultimate Poll MePhone.png Mephone4 iphone screen.png 4SeeingTheFuture.png MePhone4TalkingToMarshmallowOJ.png MePhone4Trespassing.png MePhone4_Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaintbrush.png MePhone4S' eyes.png Knife-MePhone4-I'LL-KILL-YOU.png Screen_shot_2012-06-14_at_6.10.11_PM.png 搜狗截图20180729200702.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png MePhoneMePadGenius.png ToiletsplashesMePhone.png ToiletWires.png MePadLatestPoll.png MePadRocketTools.png MePhoneMePadFanEgg.png ToiletReturnWires.png MOOch.png 3.png Bez_nazwy1.png PaintbrushForgetsQuestion.png MePhoneMePadIntroduce.png|MePhone4 introduces MePad Mephonegasp.jpg Easter_Egg_5.2.JPG|MeOS 7.0 update. Note the Merizon 3G network. Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|MeLife Recovery Center. MePhone_and_mePad._Best_friends!image.jpg Untitled_(Time_0_00_35;10).png Untitled_(Time_0_01_29;17).png Untitled_(Time_0_01_59;05).png MePhone4sAwkwardFaceInII2.PNG|MePhone4's reaction to getting That Dumb Assistant as his new personal assistant. ADAMMEPHONE23.png|Adam calling Mephone4. Bandicam_2016-07-09_14-24-48-705.jpg Image258.png Image259.png 12604672_1083679065000200_5820389325173807170_o.jpg Me_cookie.PNG Screen_Shot_2016-01-24_at_9.25.29_PM.png 13346367_1167572663277506_3160838467212881956_o.jpg IIMaze.PNG Screenshot_2016-12-23-15-48-48.png Screenshot_2016-12-23-15-49-01.png C0ZhA38XgAkUb7X.jpg AMAZing.png ImageCock.png Screenshot_Image_94.png Screenshot_Image_95.png Screenshot_Image_96.png Screenshot_Image_99.png Screenshot_Image_100.png Screenshot_Image_101.png Screenshot_Image_114.png Screenshot_Image_115.png Screenshot_Image_118.png Screenshot_Image_119.png Screenshot_Image_123.png Screenshot_Image_124.png Screenshot_Image_137.png Screenshot_Image_138.png Screenshot_Image_139.png Screenshot_Image_140.png Screenshot_Image_205.png Screenshot_Image_204.png Screenshot_Image_203.png Screenshot_Image_202.png Screenshot_Image_201.png Screenshot_Image_200.png Screenshot_Image_199.png Screenshot_Image_198.png Screenshot_Image_197.png Screenshot_Image_196.png Screenshot_Image_195.png Screenshot_Image_194.png Screenshot_Image_180.png Screenshot_Image_179.png Screenshot_Image_178.png Screenshot_Image_177.png Screenshot_Image_176.png Screenshot_Image_147.png Screenshot_Image_236.png Screenshot_Image_235.png Screenshot_Image_234.png Screenshot_Image_233.png Screenshot_Image_226.png Screenshot_Image_225.png Screenshot_Image_211.png Screenshot_Image_210.png Screenshot_Image_209.png Screenshot_Image_208.png Screenshot_Image_248.png Screenshot_Image_247.png Screenshot_Image_246.png Screenshot_Image_245.png Screenshot_Image_242.png Screenshot_Image_241.png S2e4 Time's up, everyone. Now, to introduce our guest judges, Window, Gamey, and Puffball's Speaker Box..png S2e4 Time's up, everyone. Now, to introduce our guest judges, Window, Gamey, and Puffball's Speaker Box.2.png S2e4 Time's up, everyone. Now, to introduce our guest judges, Window, Gamey, and Puffball's Speaker Box.3.png S2e4 Time's up, everyone. Now, to introduce our guest judges, Window, Gamey, and Puffball's Speaker Box.4.png S2e4 Time's up, everyone. Now, to introduce our guest judges, Window, Gamey, and Puffball's Speaker Box.5.png S2e4 Grand Slams, let's see your pizza.png S2e4 plus, I taste disinfectant.png S2e4 well, i'm gonna not be a fat slob for once, and just not eat the pizza, so i give it a 0.png S2e4 well, i'm gonna not be a fat slob for once, and just not eat the pizza, so i give it a 0 2.png S2e4 well, i'm gonna not be a fat slob for once, and just not eat the pizza, so i give it a 0 3.png S2e4 well, i'm gonna not be a fat slob for once, and just not eat the pizza, so i give it a 0 4.png S2e4 well, i'm gonna not be a fat slob for once, and just not eat the pizza, so i give it a 0 5.png S2e4 4 judges.png S2e4 which is really pathetic. bright lights, where's your pizza?.png S2e4 which is really pathetic. bright lights, where's your pizza? 2.png S2e4 which is really pathetic. bright lights, where's your pizza? 3.png S2e4 which is really pathetic. bright lights, where's your pizza? 4.png S2e4 4 judges cookie pizza.png S2e4 4 judges cookie pizza 2.png S2e4 my fat slob self enjoyed every last bite. i'll give it a 10.png S2e4 my fat slob self enjoyed every last bite. i'll give it a 10 2.png S2e4 my fat slob self enjoyed every last bite. i'll give it a 10 3.png S2e4 my fat slob self enjoyed every last bite. i'll give it a 10 4.png S2e4 my fat slob self enjoyed every last bite. i'll give it a 10 5.png S2e4 mephone gamey and psb electrically spaz.png S2e4 everyone, escape while you can!.png S2e4 everyone, escape while you can! 2.png S2e4 everyone, escape while you can! 3.png S2e3 bright lights! come with me to the elimination area!.png S2e3 bright lights! come with me to the elimination area! 2.png S2e3 bright lights! come with me to the elimination area! 3.png S2e3 mephone 4 looks at knife.png S2e3 knife, do you mind not blending that milkshake in our faces?.png S2e3 knife, do you mind not blending that milkshake in our faces? 2.png S2e3 knife, do you mind not blending that milkshake in our faces? 3.png S2e3 well, so-rry!.png S2e3 you should be! so let's start the elimination!.png S2e3 you should be! so let's start the elimination! 2.png S2e3 wow, that's incredible!.png S2e3 ehh, I'm sure we can let that wait a bit, but first, we have to give out the prizes.png S2e3 ehh, I'm sure we can let that wait a bit, but first, we have to give out the prizes 2.png S2e3 ehh, I'm sure we can let that wait a bit, but first, we have to give out the prizes 3.png S2e3 ehh, I'm sure we can let that wait a bit, but first, we have to give out the prizes 4.png S2e3 ehh, I'm sure we can let that wait a bit, but first, we have to give out the prizes 5.png S2e3 sticks! we got a lot of votes, so we decided to make it special!.png S2e3 sticks! we got a lot of votes, so we decided to make it special! 2.png S2e3 sticks! we got a lot of votes, so we decided to make it special! 3.png S2e3 marshmallow, test tube and apple are safe! 4.png S2e3 paintbrush, lightbulb and fan are also safe! here are your sticks! 2.png S2e1 so, go! now!.png S2e1 well, no arms is going to make it easy to catch them.png S2e1 each team gets dodgeballs 2.png S2e1 each team gets dodgeballs.png S2e1 anyway, the first team challenge is a friendly game of dodgeball 2.png S2e1 anyway, the first team challenge is a friendly game of dodgeball.png S2e1 ok, you both can choose a team name! 2.png S2e1 ok, you both can choose a team name!.png S2e10 mephone4 2.png S2e10 ooh.png S2e10 i don't care what you do, toilet. just as long as i don't have to look at you.png S2e10 i noticed this big ugly plant in your backyard!.png S2e10 mephone4 and toilet.png S2e10 do you hear that?.png S2e10 boooo!.png S2e10 i thought up a challenge.png II Mazed and Confused Screenshot Hedge Maze.png S2e10 what if the idea's been right in front of me all along?.png S2e10 mister ph- i just said that-.png S2e10 on your set, get marked, go! 2.png S2e10 on your set, get marked, go!.png S2e10 mephone.png S2e10 mepad, toilet and mephone4.png S2e10 i'm thinking something simple.png S2e10 hmm....png S2e10 you'd think that coming up with an easy challenge would be easy.png S2e10 hmm, this low-key challenge idea is getting really tough to figure out.png S2e10 will you look at me now, sir?.png S2e10 i guess both teams are going to have to go back into the-.png S2e10 well this is unexpected.png S2e12 marshmallow's time in this game has offically come to an end.png S212 their loss!.png 搜狗截图20180729202700.png S2e11 mephone4 .png S2e10 mephone4 2.png S2e10 mephone4 and toilet.png S2e10 mephone.png S2e10 mepad, toilet and mephone4.png S2e9 mepad, mephone4 and toilet.png S2e9 mephone4, mepad and toilet.png S2e9 mephone4 blows the cards away.png WTF MEPHONE4S! S2e7 mephone4, for the crime of unlawful detention, imprisonment, and a freaky portal that the defense claims just randomly opened one day, you are sentenced to... one...hour in jail 2.png S2e7 mephone4 has been knowing to imprison people simply because they lost on his reality show!.png S2e7 mephone4 fly swat.png 4glitch.JPG Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Host Category:Male Category:MePhones Category:Meeple Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by a unique person